DESCRIPTION: (adapted from the application): The goals of the program development core are to encourage new and innovative research initiatives and to attract new investigators to the study of the economics and demography of aging and health. This core provides support for pilot projects on promising new research initiatives that have potential for leading to successful independent research grant (RO1) applications in the three scientific themes of PARC: (1) Mortality and Health at Older Ages, (2) Economics of Pensions, Retirement, Work and Health, (3)Aging in Families and Households and Intergenerational Relations (Section 2.b). Pilot projects are selected through a competitive review process (Section A.c). The core also provides salary support for expanding the number of faculty doing research on demography and economics of aging and health.